Mr. and Mrs. Tanashi
Tanashi Takemitsu and his wife were Tanashi Miyoko's parents and first appear in Matsuribayashi-hen. Matsuribayashi-hen reveals that when she was a child, Miyoko's parent were in an accident. The original Visual Novels, manga, and anime adaptions differ as to whether it was a train or bus accident. Miyoko goes to the hospital and sees her severely injured father and learns from him that her mother died immediately after the accident occurred. He tells her that her mother has died and since all their relatives died during WWII, if he dies there is no one to take care of her. He instructs her to call his former professor Takano Hifumi, then starts to cough up blood. A doctor and a nurse rush him away in emergency, but he dies a few moment later due to his injuries, leaving Miyoko alone. The next episode of the anime adaptation reveals that he whispered Takano's phone number to Miyoko. Miyoko later remembers her mother as she flees the orphanage. Also, when she found her father in the hospital, she asked where her mother was. A frequent memory depicted in the anime as an old black-and-white film home movie consists of Miyoko sitting with her parents in a restaurant where she happily receives a meal that has a small souvenir flag. When Miyoko calls Hifumi during her escape from the orphanage, he asks her what happened to her father. When she tells him that her parents are dead and her father told her to call him, Hifumi admits that he does not know what to say. He calls her father "a brave young man." Initially, Hifumi does not appear interested in helping Miyoko, but he later pages through a photo album with pictures of him and Takemitsu. He then decides to take care of Miyoko. After the conclusion of Higurashi Kai, Miyoko runs off to play not realizing her parents planned to go to the department store which has the restaurant that serves the "Child's Meal." As she runs around a corner she collides with an Adult Furude Rika/Frederica Bernkastel. Adult Rika/Frederica asks her if she wants to live or die. Miyoko chooses life, and Adult Rika/Frederica sends her off to her friend's house even though she reveals that Miyoko's friend is not there. When Miyoko asks her what would have happened if she chose death, Adult Rika/Frederica reveals that she would obtain a new flag. Miyoko immediately becomes upset since that means her parents are traveling to the department store without her. As she runs back to her home, Adult Rika/Frederica asks her if she is sure about her choice, and Miyoko responds that no matter what happens, her parents will be with her. The adaptions vary based on them traveling by train or bus; however, Miyoko and her parents avoid the accident, and Miyoko happily sits down with her parents to enjoy her Child's Meal. The French flag completes her collection which Miyoko feels is lucky. She stores the French flag in a box full of other countries' flags and hopes that this means she will have a happy life. From outside her room, her mother reminds Miyoko to brush her teeth before going to bed to which she happily responds with a yes. Images 619px-Takemitsu Tanashi.jpg|Takemitsu after the accident. Tanashi8.png|Takemitsu's manga illustration by Karin Suzuragi MrsTanashiManga.png|Mrs. Tanashi's manga illustration by Karin Suzuragi TanashisHouse.jpg|Tanashi's house Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Adults